video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation
|catalogue number = VC1197 |rating = |running time = 74 minutes}} Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 31st December 1990. It contains the 1986 Canadian-American animated fantasy film of "Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation" produced by LBS Communications, Inc.and Nelvana. The third animated feature from Nelvana, it was directed by Dale Schott, written by Peter Sauder and produced by Nelvana's three founders (Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith). It stars the voices of Alyson Court, Cree Summer, Maxine Miller and Hadley Kay. In the second film based on the Care Bears franchise. Description OVER 70 MINUTES OF FUN IT'S A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE. COME HELP THE CARE BEARS SAVE THE KINGDOM OF CARING. Enter the enchanting, colourful world of the Care Bears, Care Bear Cubs and Care Bear Cousins. Discover how the cuddly bears came to get the special, magic symbols on their tummies from the Great Wishing Star. And Follow their fabulous adventures in the Kingdom of Caring as they protect the world below from the evil Dark Heart. Voices * Hadley Kay as Dark Heart/The Boy * Chris Wiggins as Great Wishing Star * Cree Summer as Christy * Michael Fantini as John * Alyson Court as Dawn * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Camp Champ * Maxine Miller as True Heart Bear * Pam Hyatt as Noble Heart Horse * Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Lion * Billie Mae Richards as Tenderheart Bear * Eva Almos as Friend Bear * Bob Dermer as Grumpy Bear * Patrice Black as Share Bear and Funshine Bear (note: Funshine Bear only has a singing role in the movie) * Nonnie Griffin as Harmony Bear * Jim Henshaw as Bright Heart Raccoon * Melleny Brown as Cheer Bear * Janet-Laine Green as Wish Bear * Marla Lukofsky as Playful Heart Monkey * Gloria Figura as Bedtime Bear Uncredited * Eva Almos as Swift Heart Rabbit & Champ Bear (note: Champ Bear doesn't have a speaking role in the movie) * Luba Goy as Lotsa Heart Elephant (note: Lotsa Heart Elephant doesn't have a speaking role in the movie) Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Warning screen * BBFC U card * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * End of Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Care Bears the Movie II - A New Generation (UK VHS 1990) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Care-Bears-4-x-Rare-VHS-Tapes-_57.jpg|Cassette Care Bears II - A New Generation (UK VHS 1990) Cassette.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Care Bears Category:RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Nelvana Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:LBS Communications Category:Nelvana Limited Category:Columbia Pictures